Short Slender Story 3
by snaps10
Summary: After witnessing the death of his once-friend Tower-Falling Tanner, James has made it into seventh grade, and is now facing his biggest challenge yet. (Also, this is the last SSS because I'm afraid of the Number four, Rated T for deaths and Crap like that.)


**HEYA GUYS, so, I was hanging out with my cousin, and on his phone, he had a slender app where you get to play slender, duh, and I noticed that there were two levels, forest, and school, then I thought "Hey, that's funny, because I just got back to school- OH WAIT A MINUTE!" and thus, inspiration began.**

So, it's the end of the first day of school, and I have to say, not bad, then when I was packing up, Kyle, a kid who was one of 2 of Tanners only real friend after I ditched him, slapped my binder out of my hand, which was a pretty bold move, considering how small he was, then again, he knows I avoid violence because we used to be friends, before Tanner died. "James, I know it was your fault" Kyle said. "I've been getting dreams saying it was your fault!"

"So you're going to believe that it was my fault that the moron died because of me just because a dream?"

"YES!"

I knew that this was Slenderman's doing, I escaped him two times, he would try to ruin my life, or worse. Kyle walked away, I picked up my binder, and then I saw my homework on the floor. I reached for it, but then a kid kicked it away. I chased after it, it flew through the hallway quickly, and I had to file through the people who were rushing to the door. Eventually all of the kids were gone, and I found my homework, picked it up and headed for the door, I tried to open it, locked. Suddenly the lights went out, how predictable. While I had time I decided to put all my stuff into my backpack. I heard running down the hallway, it was coming fast. I looked down the hallway to see co-writer.

I got out my flashlight and pointed it at him.

"James, is that you?"

"Yep"

"Well, this is a coincidence…"

"Yep, lemme guess, delvecio?"

"Yep."

"I thought so."

"…"

"Aren't you going to guess that Kyle slowed me down?"

"No, I think it would be likely that you of all people would get locked in."

"Shut up"

"So, should we go and look for notes?"

"Wait, what?"

"Well judging by the fact that its dark, and that you wrote 2 books about escaping Slenderman, _and_ you just happen to be locked into the school, my best guess is that Slenderman is after you again."

"Wow… you work fast."

"Well, that is how I got into algebra in the 7th grade!"

Me and one of my best friends walked down the hallway, looking at the walls. We eventually found an open classroom. We walked in, we looked around, I shrugged my shoulders and turned to leave, and then I saw a note on the TV that was in the corner of the room, the only problem was that it was on one of those TVs that were high up, sitting atop a rack screwed into the wall. Co-writer noticed that I was to short so he decided to get it himself, (did I mention that co-writer is way taller than me?) I heard the heartbeat sound like before, I turned back to the door, but then I saw him, out of the corner of my eye, in the corner of the room, waiting for me to turn my back completely, co-writer saw him too; we both booked it, which felt awkward due to the fact that I was still carrying my heavy backpack. We ran around the corner and sat down. I looked around the corner to see Slenderman standing in the hallway. "So that's the thing that killed Tanner? You should thank him."

"Heh, I'll keep that in mind."

We got up and ran down the hallway, we eventually came across the open principal hallway. (A mini hallway that has the entrances to the principal's offices and councilors offices that is separated from the regular hallways.)

Co-writer searched the principals' offices while I searched the councilor offices. He eventually found one and we walked toward the entrance of the regular hallway. I looked down the hallway to see Slenderman. We ran down the hallway. I was about to enter another opened room to look for notes, when Co-writer stopped me. He pointed down to the end of the hallway, and at the end of the hallway was Kyle and delvecio, dead. He told me to check it out while he looked in the unlocked room. I slowly walked toward the dead bodies; both of them had been stabbed by a tentacle (This time, not intending to hurt anyone's feelings, Kyle is still a friend of mine, but I couldn't care less for Delvecio.). As soon as I got close enough, I saw a white flash, and then I found myself in this hallway again, except the lights were on again, and Kyle and Delvecio were standing up, in front of Slenderman, "Ok sir, we did what you asked, well at least, mentally transferred, but James and Co-writer are now alone in the hallways besides us, now bring Tanner back!" But instead of bringing Tanner back, he killed them both in one strike. I was flashed back to reality. Co-writer was running down the hall towards me with 3 notes now. We ran down the hallway until we came across the bathroom, I walked in the girls bathroom, (Yes, ha ha, someone like me goes into the girls bathroom, _**Hilarious) **_While Co-writer went into the men's bathroom, I didn't find anything, Co-writer found a note. We kept going, as we me and Co-writer hid around a corner, I took this opportunity to tell him about my vision. "Wow, is everyone affiliated with him going to die?"

"Hopefully not me, you never really were affiliated with him, not counting the fact that it was your Idea to shove him off a tower."

Co-writer laughed a little we fist bumped and looked across the hallway on a drinking fountain there was a note I got it this time, 5 now. (Is it just me or are these stories beginning to get a bit redundant, I better fix this…)

As the air got colder, we got up and ran searching for the final three notes. Then I realized that we only had one more place to go. "I guess the last three notes are upstairs." I said staring at the empty stairs. We jogged up the stairs, and found ourselves next to the library. Me and Co-writer entered, and a note was on the other side of the library I got it this time. We turned to exit, but Slender was standing at the door. "Uh oh." I forgot to stop staring for a few seconds but then I realized that the world around me was getting dark. I jumped behind the bookcase and sat there for a couple seconds I peeked around it to see Slenderman 3 meters closer. Still not close enough for me to sneak past him, and then I noticed that Co-Writer was gone, without a trace. I moved my location to behind the checkout area. I heard a loud crashing noise; I wonder how the librarian will react to this… Then I felt something pull me back, just in time because the shelf I was hiding behind fell sideways. Co-writer pulled me up and pointed at the exit, and then showed me the 7th note. We sprinted out the Door and into the hallway. Then, I saw the last note.

It was on a window, next to an open one. I got it. Then I saw Slenderman blocking the stairway. I knew that we had eight pages, so now I could leave, then I looked at the open window. At the bottom of the drop from the upper floor was a bush, I didn't hesitate to Jump, then Co-writer followed. We landed in the bushes. After crawling out of the greens, I pointed at the open window and laughed. "Try and catch us now!"

I headed home, turned on the T.V. and proceeded to watch some violent 90's cartoons to get everything off of my mind.

**A couple hours of channel surfing later.**

"YES!" I shouted at the screen, while watching a Spanish Soap opera (Don't ask.)

"Finally, KILL HIM!" (Well, in my own defense, I was home alone.)

Suddenly the screen changed to the Emergency channel with that annoying beeping noise.

Warning: for anonymous reasons, everyone shall stay indoors and go to any unwindowed areas.

I looked directly out my window, and I saw a HUGE tentacle shoot from the ground. I heard a loud BOOM and saw a police car go flying. _"Oh…my…gosh" _

I ran outside to see Slenderman, except now huge, destroying the town. I knew what he wanted, he wanted me, dead, and he was going to destroy this whole town to kill me.


End file.
